The Dream
by The Reanimated Raynor
Summary: Makoto's been having a strange recurring dream.
1. Yesterday

The Dream (A Sailor Moon Lemon)  
  
By the Reanimated Raynor (Reanimated_Raynor@interactive.rogers.com)  
  
Notes: First and foremost, Standard 18+ Lemon warning applies.  
  
Second, Standard "I don't own Sailor Moon or anything mentioned in  
this fic" warning applies.  
  
Thirdly, C&C is appreciated. Don't flame me for the pairings.  
Otherwise, go nuts.  
  
Fourthly, MiSTs are welcome...even encouraged. ;)  
  
Enjoy...  
---  
"Hey, Ami, can I ask you a question?"  
  
I'm talking with Ami at a coffee shop. I saw her and decided to  
say hi. Something made me remember a recurring dream, and I thought I  
should maybe ask her. I mean, she is going into medicine. Maybe she's  
read up on her Freud lately. "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"I've had this weird dream. I've been having it for the last few  
weeks. It always starts with me and Usagi in a study session."  
  
"Seems kind of out of the ordinary..."  
  
"Ami!" I say, my voice full of mock anger. "You know, I think  
you're finally developing a sense of humour."  
  
"Thanks." she replies.  
  
"Anyways, we're studying, but suddenly she starts looking at me  
with this seductive smile on her face...and then we--"  
  
I trail off. "Interesting..." Ami seems to be tossing the  
information around in her mind. "It might be that it's your true  
feelings for her. They're just surfacing like this. To tell you the  
truth, it could very well be anything."  
  
"Well, thanks, Ami-chan..."  
  
---  
  
"Rei, could I ask you a question?"  
  
Rei had a little bit of a problem with a recipe she was trying  
to cook for dinner. It seems she misread the cookbook and set the oven  
to 525º instead of the called-for 325º. So, naturally, she phoned the  
food help line--me. I went over to her temple to help, but that dream  
keeps haunting me. I thought maybe Rei might be of some help."  
  
"If you're wondering how I could have misread the cookbook, I  
was sure it was 525."  
  
"Nono, it's alright. At least you caught your mistake in time to  
be salvaged. I was thinking about a dream I've been having for the  
last few weeks. Maybe you could help me decipher what it might mean."  
  
"Alright. What happens?"  
  
"I'm in a study session with Usagi. I don't usually remember the  
subject--math or science or something. I don't know. But Usagi always  
starts to smile, really seductively--and it kinda gets hotter from  
there."  
  
"Well, I'm probably not the best person to answer this, but I'd  
say you've got a crush on her. You might just be in denial or  
something. Why don't you ask Ami?"  
  
"Did. She said the same thing."  
  
"Oh. If the dream's really bothering you that much, why don't  
you talk to Usagi about it?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably some fear she'll be shocked, or worse,  
laugh. Nothing substansial."  
  
---  
  
"Mina-chan, can I ask you a question?"  
  
I'm out at the mall with Minako. She decided to invite me since  
she hasn't been in...must be _days_. "You just did."  
  
"That's not what I meant. You're pretty good at matters of the  
heart, right?"  
  
"Yeah. You see a boy that _doesn't_ remind you of your old  
boyfriend?"  
  
"Not exactly. I've been having this dream for about a month now.  
I've already talked to Ami and Rei, and I'm still not sure. It starts  
with me and Usagi studying math, I think. It's not that important.  
Anyway, Usagi always gives me this seductive glance--you know the one.  
Looks more like it should be a guy looking like that at you--and,  
well..."  
  
"Say no more." Minako replies. "You know, I had the same kind of  
dream over this boy in my class a few years back--only it wasn't that  
hot and heavy, that's replaced with him asking to marry me--and it  
turned out to be I was in love with him. I couldn't stop thinking  
about the dream, and--him. It didn't work, though. He wasn't  
interested."  
  
She looks like she's about to slip into one of her rare  
depressions. "Hey, don't wory about it. If the creep wasn't  
interested, it must not have meant anything, right?"  
  
"I guess so." Minako replies.  
  
---  
  
This is driving me crazy. I'm completely torn over whether I  
should talk to Usagi. The rational part has no problems with talking  
it over with Usagi. It's only a dream, right? But the emotional side  
of me is still deathly afraid of rejection. What if she laughs at me?  
I can hear it. "Oh, Mako-chan! I'd have never thought it in a million  
years!" And neither would I. The rational side is slowly gaining  
ground, though. I just have to gather up my confidence.  
  
---  
  
"Hey, Usagi, can I ask you something?"  
  
I'm at lunch with Usagi. We're just talking, but just being with  
her is bringing forth memories of the dream. "Sure, Mako-chan, what  
is it?"  
  
"Well, I've been having this dream."  
  
"A dream? Maybe Ami would be better suited to deal with this.  
She knows about that psycologist guy. What was his name? Fraud?"  
  
"Freud. And I've already talked to her. And Rei and Minako, for  
that matter. The dream--well, it has you in it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. We're studying..."  
  
"Me? Study?" She says, a big smile on her face. "Not without  
being chained up!"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that. Anyways, the fact we're studying is  
not that important. About 5 minutes in..." I'm incredibly nervous. I  
have to get this over with. "Well, you start giving me this look."  
  
Usagi's expression changes. She seems to recognize this. "When  
did you start having this dream?"  
  
"About a month ago."  
  
"And does it end up with you...and me..."  
  
"Yeah. How did you know that?  
  
"I've been having the same dream."  
  
"You have? Well, I was wondering if you know what it might  
mean."  
  
"I think it might be a vague memory of the Silver millenium.  
I mean, me and Mamo-chan are still married and everything, but...I  
don't know. I think we might have been lovers."  
  
"You know, that kind of makes sense. Wonder why it's been in our  
dreams for the last month."  
  
"That I have no clue about. Once, that I can deal with. But for  
this long...maybe it's supposed to be a sign. Maybe we have some  
feelings for each other we don't know about yet."  
  
"That's what I got from it, too."  
  
"Yeah. You want to trade lunches?"  
  
---  
  
The end.  
  
Ending notes:  
Decided to take a small reference to At the Crack of Mercury here, and  
put in that little thing about Usagi only studying if she was "chained  
up". Hey, before you flame me for that, look at my other Lemons. Lots  
more ripoffs where that came from (Artemis's Lover comes to mind real  
fast...)  
  
Ryn0r 


	2. Tomorrow

The Dream [Part II] (A Sailor Moon Lemon)  
  
By the Reanimated Raynor (Reanimated_Raynor@interactive.rogers.com)  
  
Notes: First and foremost, Standard 18+ Lemon warning applies. Standard   
"I don't own Sailor Moon or anything mentioned in this fic" warning   
applies. C&C is appreciated. Don't flame me for the pairings. Otherwise,  
go nuts.  
  
I'd read The Dream: Part I before this one. It'll explain a lot of   
references I've made to it.  
  
MiSTs are welcome...even encouraged. If you have read The Dream part I   
then there's a slight difference in the style for this fic. It's not   
told exclusively from Makoto's point of view.  
  
Enjoy...  
---  
"So, using the formula, the line is..."  
  
Usagi thought about it for a moment. "It's...six units long,  
right?"  
  
"Yeah! You're really getting the hang of this, Usagi-chan!"  
  
Me and Usagi are in the middle of a study session. I'm kind of  
surprised at how fast she's learning this material. "Thanks, Mako-chan.  
I really appreciate your help."  
  
"Well, just remember your stuff for your test and you'll do  
fine."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but I always freak out. I'm not good at taking  
tests."  
  
"Only because you don't study. Anyone would freak out if they  
didn't know half the questions and weren't sure about the other half. At  
this rate, you'll ace this one!"  
  
"you really think so?"  
  
"I know so. Anyway..." I flip to page 96. "Question 6: Determine  
an equation for the right bisector of the line segment joining A(3,6)   
and B (-1,2)."  
  
"Ok, so we have to figure out the slope first, right? So that   
is...1 over 1."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And the negative reciprocal, which is the slope of the right  
bisector, is negative 1 over 1."  
  
"Right again."  
  
"...don't we need a point on the line?"  
  
"No, we just need to put in standard form. Remember,   
AX + BY + C = 0?"  
  
"Oh yeah. So the Y-intercept is...are we sure we don't need a   
point?"  
  
"Uh...no. Ok, maybe we do need a point. Let's just say it's   
(1,4)."  
  
"Ok. So the Y-intercept is...-3."  
  
"Yeah. And the X-intercept is -3 also."  
  
"Uh huh. So the equation is -3x + -3y + ...-1, is it?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Wow, that was kind of easy."  
  
"Yeah. Oh, we forgot to make the numbers positive. It's supposed  
to be '3x - 3y - 1 = 0'."  
  
"Right, I remember."  
  
I scan the questions. Maybe there's something harder she might   
not have as good a handle on. Suddenly, I see her looking at me. It...  
it's kind of like she's some star-struck fan of mine. "You know, you're  
beautiful..." she says.  
  
"Thanks, Usagi-Chan, but the next study break's in 15 minutes."  
I reply. Then I wonder why I did.  
  
"No, I mean it. In fact...I think I love you, Mako-Chan."  
  
That stopped me in my tracks. "You...love me?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what it is...just the whole package, I   
guess."  
  
I can feel my cheeks start to get hot. "You're pretty too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A long silence follows. I'm not quite sure what to say. "Do you  
love me?" She asks.  
  
This is getting a bit weird. "Well, yeah." I say. "I mean, I'm   
your friend and bodyguard and everything."  
  
"Well...being my bodyguard, you'd need to be a little aquainted  
with it, right?"  
  
Ok, somebody, please, hit pause for me. I do believe she's   
coming on to me. I'm still not completely sure this isn't a ploy to   
break early. That question gets answered, however, when she kisses me.   
Passionately. It kind of surprised me, but then I found myself kissing   
back with equal passion. She wraps her arms around my neck. She also   
slips her tongue into my mouth. This is rediculous. I am about to have   
sex with my own best friend. And I'm not stopping myself. For some   
reason, I don't feel in control of myself, that something has awakened   
inside me and is controlling me.  
  
I move us down to the ground. Because of my size compared to   
Usagi, I make it so she lands on top of me. her hands move to my blouse  
and undo the bow. The ribbon lands in a heap beside us. I move to undo  
hers while she starts to undo my blouse. When she finishes undoing the   
last button, she moves her mouth to my neck and rubs one of my breasts   
with her left hand, the other one working to get the blouse completely   
off of me. We sit up again and I finish unbottoning her blouse. Both go  
the same way the ribbons did. Then she moves to unclasp my bra. I gently  
push her hands away. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, Mako-Chan, you don't know how long you've been in my mind,  
my thoughts, my dreams..."  
  
'My dreams'...Wait! The recurring dream!  
  
I wake up.  
  
---  
  
The next day, I feel like heck. I never did get back to sleep   
after interrupting my Usagi dream again. That one was so...so vivid. It  
was like it happened. I remember being very hot...and, well, aroused. I  
think I _do_ have feelings for Usagi. I make it through Math class   
without much of a problem. Math is one of my strong suits. You'd be   
surprised how much is involved in cooking. Anyways, so we get   
assigned...wait. Page 96, questions 6 through 12. I flip to the page.   
It's the same one. Weird. "Hey, Mako-chan," Usagi says, walking up to me  
at my locker. "I was wondering if you maybe could help me on the   
homework?"  
  
"Are you sure? Ami would probably be a better tutor than me."  
  
Who am I kidding?!! Why am I talking myself out of playing out   
my dream? "Yeah, but she's...well, a little boring at times. And she's   
probably a dozen chapters ahead already. I asked you because we're on   
the same level. It'll be fun." Define 'Fun'.  
  
"Alright. after school?"  
  
---  
---  
---  
  
Mako-chan seems to be a little bit out of it today. I guess she  
was up late last night watching a movie or something. Or...maybe she had  
the dream again. I know I did. It was so real this time. Everything. It  
wasn't just the...love, it was the question too. Which strikes me as   
odd. I mean, if my hunch is right, and these _are_ Silver Millenium   
memories, why would the question be any more real than when this   
started? In math, we're assigned the exact page and question we did in   
my dream. was it a sign? I hope so, because I'm going to ask Mako-chan  
to a study session.  
  
---  
---  
---  
  
Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. This is all I hear  
as I walk home with Usagi. Sure, some part of me carries on a   
conversation, but the vast majority of my brainpower is stuck on fantasy  
mode and is replaying my most recent Usagi dreams. "Mako-chan...Mako-  
chan! Hello...Moon to Jupiter, wake up..." Usagi says.  
  
I derail my train of thought. "Sorry. I was just daydreaming, I  
guess."  
  
"Anything like what you dream at night?" She asks with a sly   
grin.  
  
"...Well, yes, to be frank." I say. "It's been in my thoughts   
lately. And now...well, the stage is being set."  
  
"Hey, whatever happens, you're still my friend."  
  
"Thanks. And you're still mine."  
  
"Now, now...this is a _math_ study session, not _biology_."  
  
I think the dreams have been a bad influence on her.  
  
---  
  
We finally arrive. She takes off her jacket and I take off mine.  
We hang them up and go into the living room, and unpack our math books  
and pencils and calculators. "You know, last night's dream had the exact  
question from our assignment." I say.  
  
"Kind of weird, huh? Anyways, so we just have to copy that one   
down...what was it again?" She replies.  
  
I facefault. "Usagi-chan..."  
  
"Just kidding. That whole 3 minus 3 minus 1 equals 0 thing,   
right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We write the equations down. "7. Verify that the given point   
lies on the perpendicular bisector of the given line segment. Question   
a: point A(3,4), line segment BC, with endpoints B(2,1) and C(6,5)." I   
read.  
  
"Ok...so first we need the slope of BC, right? So that's...4   
over 4 or 1 over 1, right?"  
  
"Right. So the negative reciprocal is negative 1 over 1, and   
then we need the middle of BC...which is (4,3)."  
  
"Yeah. Just by looking at that it works. It's X coordinate is  
one smaller and the Y coordinate is one bigger, like the slope."  
  
"Very good! You're breezing through these!" I say. I truly am  
impressed.  
  
Suddenly the whole scope of reality kind of changes. The way she  
looks at me...kind of a starstruck fan! She _does_ want to recreate the   
dream! "You know, you're beautiful..." she says.  
  
I nearly faint. Suddenly, I'm incredibly nervous. Why am I   
nervous? "Thanks, Usagi-Chan, but we've just started. We won't have a   
study break for a while, maybe 15 minutes from now."  
  
"No, I mean it." She says, her voice romantic and soft. "I...I  
think I love you, Mako-Chan."  
  
"You love me?" I say. "Well, I--I'm flattered. You're very   
pretty yourself."  
  
A long silence. Anyone other than me getting a sense of Deja vu?  
"do you love me, Mako-chan?"  
  
I decide to play along. "Of course! I mean, I am your friend,   
and bodyguard, and all..."  
  
"And to better be my bodyguard, you might need to be more   
acquainted with it, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
She leans forward and stops mere centimetres from my face. She   
almost looks like she's about to dissolve into a fit of laughter. Must   
be my reaction to what she's saying or something. "Remember," she   
whispers. "You're always my friend."  
  
"Always." I say softly. My cheeks are probably completely red by  
now. This must be what Ami feels like whenever she turns red like this.  
  
Usagi leans forward and kisses me. Passionately. I return it   
with the same passion, which I seem to be getting from out of nowhere.   
The both of us stand up and then I break the kiss. "My bed might be a   
little more comfortable than the floor." I say.  
  
I walk us to my bedroom. I can hear my heart beating again, only  
this time much faster and much louder. BA BUMP, BA BUMP, BA BUMP, BA   
BUMP. As I walk in, Usagi, behind me, suddenly spins me around and gives  
me another kiss. I fall backwards onto my bed. Usagi and I slip our   
tongues into each others' mouths, and they slide against each other,   
much like our hands are to our bodies. As if on cue, both of us go for  
the blouse at the same time. After both garments and bows are discarded,  
Usagi almost immediately moves to unclasp my bra. I stop her. "One last  
time...Are you sure?"  
  
She smiles. "Yes. Very sure."  
  
She unclasps the front and both cups move to my sides. Then   
Usagi sort of dives for one of my breasts, suckling at it gently.   
Nothing in the world has even come close to feeling like this, this   
exquisite pleasure. Her tongue is circling my nipple, causing my back to  
arch slightly. I unclasp her bra, then my hands move to her breasts, my  
thumbs rolling over her nipples. She starts to move lower, over my   
stomach, my navel...she's hesitating, in case of a last-minute doubt on  
my part. I don't dare move to stop her. She slides the skirt down, then  
off, then moves back up. While deeply kissing me, she rubs one of my   
nipples with one hand while rubbing my folds with the other. All the   
while, I'm attempting to keep up, but she's taking the initiative a lot  
more than I am, and with my brain swimming in endorphins I can barely   
think. I just...sort of react.  
  
She moves down again, and pulls down my panties almost painfully  
slowly. Then she strokes my inner thighs with her hands, making some   
reflex of mine spread my legs a bit. Another sort of dive, only for a   
slightly different body part and a much more powerful reaction. I moan  
aloud, throwing my head back as she inserts a finger into me. Her mouth  
moves up a bit and goes to my clit, which she suckles on like she did   
with my nipple.  
  
At the rate I'm going, I'm not going to be able to hold out much  
longer. Then, just when I feel like I'm going to lose it, she adds   
another finger and curls them upward slightly--  
  
I hit an awe-inspiring orbit, a climax that filled every part of  
my body, filled up my soul, with absolute bliss.  
  
I look up lazily, a half-smile on my face. Usagi-chan is looking  
right into my eyes. She initiates another kiss, and I can taste my own   
juices. That brought me back to reality. "I--you--" I start, still   
trying to defragment my thoughts.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes...How...did you do that?"  
  
---  
---  
---  
  
"I don't know." I reply, my voice soft. "The silver Millenium   
dream played out in my head, only, like, fast-forwarded slightly. I sort  
of had a blueprint as to what to do."  
  
"I think...it worked." she says. "Now...I think you deserve the  
same treatment."  
  
She kisses me again, then we roll ourselves over. Mako-chan is   
strong, and all, but kind of heavy. "Uh, Mako?" I say. "I kind of can't  
breathe."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She says, propping herself up on her hands. "That  
better?"  
  
"Well, let's see." I say. I take an exaggerated deep breath.   
"Yep."  
  
Mako-chan laughs. She has such a pretty laugh...but my thoughts  
are cut off by her mouth gently suckling at my right breast, one of her  
hands working over my left. It produces the same reaction I got from   
her. Not stopping her suckling, she starts to pull down my skirt and   
panties. I lift my hips slightly to make it easier. Then she moves down,  
a _lot_ slower than I was. In anticipation, I spread my legs. It's   
killing me. She's at my navel, then--Gods, is she ever going to--  
  
She finally comes to my folds and dives for them, much like I   
did. I let out a yelp as my senses get flooded with pleasure. She slips  
her tongue inside me, then curls it upward like I did with my fingers.   
I've never felt anything like this. It's absolute rapture. I'm...I can  
feel something...It's--  
  
It releases itself and I moan loud and long. My body wracks   
itself with pleasure, and my brain overloads itself.  
  
---  
---  
---  
  
Usagi finally lets go of Makoto's head. I don't think she even  
realized she could have suffocated Makoto. Then again, neither did   
Makoto. It was kind of interesting, the paradox they created. They both  
happened to have a dream with basically the same elements in it. One   
tells the other about it, and the subsequent chain of events led to   
their making love.  
  
If you fast forward to the time of Crystal Tokyo, they are still  
lovers. Everyone else knows, of course. Mamorou isn't too mad about it.  
He feels that love isn't something that should be kept bound to one   
person or to another. But that's beside the point. After the 100th   
anniversary of the genesis of Crystal Tokyo, Makoto and Usagi decided   
to recreate the scene that you just witnessed. Rewind, and because the   
same things happened, there was a sort of flashforward (instead of   
flashback) for the two girls. So in other words, the dreams sparked the  
emotions that eventually led to the event that created the dreams in the  
first place. Even though the events that sparked the dream didn't exist  
during the scene, they were directly responsible for it.  
  
I just hope there aren't any other paradoxes out there that   
could have more dire consequences than this.  
  
---  
  
The end.  
Ryn0r 


End file.
